wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/II/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Niepokojące usposobienie załogi. Takie usposobienie załogi mocno mię zaniepokoiło; nie wątpiłem, że jest to wpływ Hearna. I cóż znaczyło, że starzy marynarze Halbranu gotowi byli pójść za kapitanem nie pytając gdzie i w jakich warunkach, gdy nowoprzybyli zostając w przewadze, stanowili przeciwną nam siłę. Któż więc zaręczy, że znużony tą głuchą walką kapitan, widząc nadto bezskuteczność poszukiwań, a dręczony widmem wczesnej zimy, sam nie nakaże powrotu? Jakiejże wagi byłyby wtenczas moje przedstawienia i prośby, gdy nie znalazłbym nikogo do ich poparcia? Nikogo? Przecież był Peters z całą swą potęgą przekonania i nadziei! Ale któż chciałby słuchać nas obu tylko? Tymczasem żaglowiec płynął jeszcze dalej, nie zbaczając tak z obranej drogi, jakby go wiodła siła olbrzymiego magnesu; bo zanotować też muszę, że jeżeli przez parę dni zagubiliśmy dawny kierunek prądu, to udało nam się zwrócić znowu do niego, co oczywiście wpłynęło na szybkość żeglugi. Jakże więc daleko mogły zajść łodzie Wiliama Guy i jego towarzyszy, pozbawione żagli, więc jedynie ulegające tej sile! Na nieszczęście jednak, nie mieliśmy żadnej pewności, aby rzeczywiście w tę, a nie w inną podążyły stronę. Tymczasem od 10-go do 12-go stycznia, termometr począł opadać i gdy ciepło powietrza wynosiło zaledwie + 8, woda wykazywała nie więcej + 0,56° Celsyusza. Dotychczas jednak morze było zupełnie wolne; żaden, najmniejszy nawet odłam lodu nie płynął na jego powierzchni. Gdym 13-go stycznia przechadzał się na pokładzie, patrząc z zajęciem na liczne gromady ptaków, które szybując w powietrzu, spuszczały się nieraz aż na reje naszych żagli, gdzie się czuły zupełnie bezpieczne, (nikt bowiem nie miałby serca czynić im krzywdę w tych stronach, w których sama przyroda niszczy wszelkie życie), zbliżył się do mnie bosman i wskazując na skrzydlate rzesze, zagadnął: – Zauważyłem rzecz ważną, panie Jeorling. – Słucham cię bosmanie… – Czy widzi pan te ptaki? One nie podążają już ku południowi, niektóre nawet obierają wyraźnie kierunek północny. – Właśnie to samo zwróciło już moją uwagę. – A mnie się jeszcze zdaje, że nawet te, które już tam poleciały, niebawem będą z powrotem… – I jaki z tego czynisz wniosek? – Wniosek bardzo prosty, panie Jeorling; ptactwo czuje zbliżającą się zimę. – Co też mówisz, bosmanie! Zima już teraz, kiedy wiadomem jest, iż jeszcze całe dwa miesiące należy się nam lata. – A jednak panie… – To ci się tylko wydaje, Hurliguerly. Sama nawet temperatura powietrza jest jeszcze taką, iż ptaki nie potrzebują trwożyć się przedwczesną koniecznością szukania mniej trudnych warunków. – Alboż my wiemy co właściwie dla tych stron jest przedwcześnie! – Wiemy jednak, choćby nie więcej jak to, że wszyscy podróżnicy mogli dosięgnąć regionów antarktycznych, aż do miesiąca marca. – Tylko że nikt nie był jeszcze tak daleko, nikt aż na tej szerokości!… Zresztą, jeżeli są wczesne lata, bywają też wczesne zimy i obawiam się, iż tegoroczna nie zechce czekać, aż my jej miejsca ustąpimy. – Choćby też nawet była wczesną, nie trwożę się wcale by nas wyprzedziła w powrotnej naszej drodze: najdalej za jakie trzy tygodnie… – Czy tak na pewno za trzy tygodnie? A któż wie, czy nie zatrzyma nas jaka przeszkoda… – Wymyślasz najgorsze rzeczy, bosmanie; jakaż znowu może być przeszkoda? – Któż to odgadnie! Któż przeczuć zdoła co się tam dzieje, tam blisko osi ziemskiej. Toż dla nas ludzi świat to całkiem nieznany – rozumował stary marynarz. – Nie przeczę, obcy nam jest zupełnie… – Mam też wielkie wątpliwości co do ziemi, którą Peters miał niby tu widzieć, i na której mamy szukać naszych biednych rozbitków. – Dla jakiej przyczyny wątpisz o tem, bosmanie? – Bo Wiliam Guy rozporządzający tylko wątłą łodzią, nie mógł dopłynąć aż tak daleko… – Zdanie moje w tym względzie nie jest tak stanowcze… – A jednak panie Jeorling… – Bo rozważ tylko, Hurliguerly, cóżby w tem było zadziwiającego, gdyby Wiliam Guy unoszony tym prądem, którego siłę poznaliśmy sami, dostał się wreszcie tam daleko, do jakiejś wyspy lub większego lądu, i na nim się zatrzymał. Przecież jemu na tę podróż w lekkiej, jak sam mówisz, łodzi, nie potrzeba było długich miesięcy czasu. Samo więc to prawdopodobieństwo powinno wystarczyć, byśmy nie zaniedbali dalszych poszukiwań. – Nie wszyscy jednak, panie Jeorling, są tego zdania – odpowiedział bosman, kiwając głową. – Wiem o tem, i to mię najwięcej trapi. Powiedz mi jednak, czy niezadowolenie wzrasta wśród załogi? – Obawiam się, że tak; jakkolwiek obiecana nagroda robi też swoje i miarkuje zawsze chętnych na przyjęcie garści złota. Bo też to kąsek nielada! Przypuszczając, że aż do samego dotrzemy bieguna, nagroda pańska uczyni ogółem jakieś 14 tysięcy dolarów. A jednak przeklęty Hearn pracuje ciągle i nie nadaremno. – Wiem, że nowozaciężni są z nim w porozumieniu, ale co się tyczy starych… – Hm… i między starymi są tacy, którzy zaczynają. się namyślać, i…. – Sądzę jednak, że kapitan i jego porucznik będą umieli nakazać im posłuszeństwo. – Nie można naprzód niczego być pewnym, panie Jeorling. Zresztą, nawet kapitan zniechęcony wreszcie, albo powodowany odpowiedzialnością, jaka na nim ciąży, sam niedługo odwrót nakaże. – Otóż właśnie to, czego najwięcej się obawiam pomyślałem. – Z całej załogi, za Endiraota i za siebie samego ręczyć panu mogę – mówił dalej Hurliguerly. – Obaj pójdziemy choćby na kraniec świata, gdyby kapitan nas tam prowadził. Tymczasem my dwaj, Dick Peters i pan, to jeszcze nie dosyć byśmy wszystkim prawa dyktowali… – A cóż myślisz o Petersie? – Właśnie jego to, cała załoga obwinia, że wyprawa przedłuża się dotychczas. Bo jeśli pan sobie tego życzysz, to niema co mówić, płacisz nam dobrze, podczas gdy ten idyota Peters wyobraża sobie, że jego Prym żyje tam jeszcze, kiedy pewną jest rzeczą, że albo utonął, albo zmarzł, albo zmiażdżonym został, przed jedenastu już laty. Milczałem, nie chcąc dysputować o to z Hurliguerlym. – Bo widzi pan – ciągnął tenże po chwili milczenia – w pierwszym czasie Peters budził pewne zaciekawienie, a po ocaleniu Holta gorączkowe nawet zainteresowanie. Teraz wszakże, gdy wszyscy wiedzą kim jest właściwie, nie zyskał większej sympatyi, tembardziej, że opowiadaniem swem o ziemi mającej leżeć gdzieś na południu od Tsalal, zdecydował kapitana do skierowania się w tę stronę. I jeśli przebyliśmy już 86º szerokości, jemu to najwięcej zawdzięczamy. – Nie mogę temu przeczyć – rzekłem. – To też, widzi pan, ja w ciągłej jestem obawie, aby mu co złego nie zrobiono. – Bądź spokojnym, żałowałbym raczej tego któryby go zaczepił. – Wiem i ja o tem, że jednemu nie byłoby zbyt wesoło w jego łapach, ale gdyby wszyscy go napadli… – Mam nadzieję, że do tego nie przyjdzie, a nawet liczę na ciebie Hurliguerly, że uśmierzysz wszelkie niechęci przeciw Petersowi. Pomów rozumnie z tymi ludźmi, wytłomacz im, że nam nic nie grozi, że zima jeszcze daleko. Nie trzeba by ich zniechęcenie stało się przyczyną powrotu naszego i tem samem opuszczenia owych nieszczęśliwych, dla których cała wyprawa podjętą była. – Na mnie możesz pan liczyć zawsze, panie Jeorling, jestem panu wierny i zrobię wszystko co będzie możebnem. – I nie pożałujesz tego, mój poczciwy Hurliguerly! Bo przecie nic dla mnie łatwiejszego, nad dopisanie jednego zera w rachunku bosmana, do czterechset dolarów, które otrzyma każdy marynarz Halbranu. Widząc o ile bosman okazywał się wrażliwym na zyski, byłem odtąd pewny jego poparcia. Tak jest, on zrobi wszystko by zniszczyć intrygi jednych, podnieść słabnącą odwagę drugich; weźmie w opiekę Petersa. A jednak to ogólne zniechęcenie, te zaledwie tylko tłumione sarkania, o których upewnił mię Hurliguerly, zmartwiły mię szczerze. Co będzie, jeżeli załoga nie ulegając ani jego przedstawieniom, ani wpływowi moich dolarów, podniesie otwarty bunt?… Gdy przy nowem obniżeniu temperatury, coraz liczniejsze gromady ptaków spieszyły ku północy, nawet Len Guy w rozmowie ze mną 14-go stycznia, zwrócił na to uwagę. Wewnętrzne udręczenie i niepokój widne były na jego twarzy. I czyż dziwić się można? Bo oto 180 już mil byliśmy od Tsalal, a w około nas roztaczała się tylko niezmiennie równa powierzchnia morza. Żadnego lądu ni śladu. A tymczasem na czystem sklepieniu niebios blada tarcz słoneczna zakreślająca coraz niżej swe koło, przypominała że 21-go marca ostatni raz zabłyśnie nad horyzontem, by stać się niewidzialną na całą sześciomiesięczną, ciemną noc podbiegunową. Dokładne pomiary uczynione 15-go stycznia, wykazały 43° 13’ długości, a 88° 17’ szerokości; zatem oddzielały nas od bieguna zaledwie 2 stopnie, równające się mniej więcej 120-tu milom morskim. Kapitan nie robił z tego tajemnicy przed swą załogą, co byłoby zresztą zupełnie bezpożyteczne, bo zarówno Marcin Holt, jak Hearn nie omieszkaliby powiadomić wszystkich, a Hearn zawsze był gotów do szkodliwych podburzań. Zaraz też w godzinach popołudniowych, wpływ jego okazał się niewątpliwym, gdy wśród gromadki ludzi skupionej u trójkątnego masztu, zauważyłem tajemnicze szepty, którym towarzyszyły złowrogie błyski spojrzeń, a podnoszone pięście zdawały się komuś wygrażać. Głosy zrazu tłumione, stawały się coraz śmielsze, aż wybuchły tak gwałtownem sarkaniem, że Jem West znajdujący się właśnie na pokładzie, krzyknął: – Milczeć mi tam zaraz!… – podchodząc bliżej, dodał: – Którykolwiek z was odezwie się jeszcze choć słowem, będzie miał ze mną do czynienia! Jak na ten raz buntowniczy żywioł uląkł się powagi porucznika; któż wszakże zaręczy czy długo tak będzie? A może sam Len Guy choć zamknięty obecnie w swej kajucie, świadomy jednak tego zajścia, ukaże się lada chwila, by nakazać odwrót?… Niespokojny i wzburzony, przez noc całą czekałem następnego ranka. Mimo jednak że gęste mgły, niezawodna przepowiednia zmiany atmosferycznej, zasłaniały daleki horyzont, Halbran podążał niezmiennie w przyjętym kierunku. Nie mogąc wprost znaleźć sobie miejsca w nerwowym rozstroju, w który popadłem, wróciłem około południa do swej kajuty i rzuciłem się na łóżko. – Tak, niewątpliwie – powtarzałem w myśli – jeśli porucznik rzeknie tylko słowo o koniecznym powrocie, Len Guy choćby mu się serce rwało w kawały, da swe przyzwolenie, i tyle trudu i poświęcenia staną się próżnemi, przepadną marnie!… A co powie Peters? Jak przyjmie taką wiadomość? Choć cichy i uległy zwykle, gwałtowna to jednak natura, gotowa w ostatecznym razie na szaleństwo jakie… W tej chwili lekie stuknięcie do drzwi zwróciło moją uwagę: W kajucie było jasno, okno bowiem wychodzące na pokład dawało dość światła, choć drugie od tyłu, było zasłonięte. – Kto tam? – zapytałem. – To ja, Dick Peters! – Czy masz mi co do powiedzenia? – Tak. – Poczekaj, zaraz wyjdę… – Jeśli pan pozwoli… jabym wolał… czy mogę wejść do kajuty?… – Wejdź! – rzekłem nieco zdziwiony, i metys wsunąwszy się nieśmiało, zamknął starannie drzwi za sobą. Uniosłem się z posłania i wsparty na ramieniu, wskazałem krzesło gościowi; ten wszakże nie przyjął zaproszenia i widocznie zakłopotany, stał chwilę milczący. – Cóż cię sprowadza dziś do mnie, Petersie? – zacząłem pierwszy, by ułatwić biedakowi rozpoczęcie rozmowy. – Chciałbym panu coś powiedzieć… Chciej mię pan zrozumieć… mnie się zdaje, że pan powinieneś o tem wiedzieć. Ale pan sam jeden tylko z całej naszej załogi… – Jeśli obawiasz się mej niedyskrecyi, Petersie, to pocóż mi mówić? – O, ja muszę, tak, muszę koniecznie! Mnie to cięży tu, jak wielki kamień, jak skała olbrzymia! – zawołał, uderzając się w piersi. – Ja się ciągle boję – dodał po chwili milczenia – bym tego kiedy przez sen nie wypowiedział, bo mnie to nigdy nie opuszcza, czy na jawie czy we śnie… – Więc śnisz Petersie, a o czem? – O nim panie! I dla tego szukam ustronnych kątów, by mię kto czasem nie podsłuchał, by się nie dowiedziano o jego prawdziwem nazwisku. – O czy jem nazwisku? O twojem? Toż wiemy już, że jesteś Dick Petersem, nie zaś Huntem – choć wytłomacz mi dla czego się przezwałeś? – Dla czego się przezwałem? Bo mi moje własne obrzydło, bo nie chciałem go już od czasu tego nieszczęśliwego zajścia na Grampiusie!… I Peters zasłonił ręką twarz, a z piersi jego wyrwał się jęk głuchy. Odczułem, jak okropne musi być dla niego wspomnienie strasznej nad wszelki wyraz sceny, którą Prym opisał tak dokładnie w swych pamiętnikach, gdy do rozpaczy doprowadzeni męczarnią głodu i pragnienia, pozostali przy życiu na tonącym Grampiusie: August Bernard, Artur Prym, Dick Peters i marynarz Parker, zdecydowali się ciągnąć słomki, by los wskazał tego, który miał stać się pożywieniem dla drugich. I uprzytomniłem sobie w pamięci słowa Pryma, gdy ze szczerością i skruchą, niby na św. spowiedzi, wyznaje, jak z razu opierał się temu okrucieństwu, jak cała natura jego wstrząsała się na samą myśl o tem…Jak wreszcie uległ, gdy niepojęte męki głodu przytłumiły w nim wszelkie inne uczucia, tak, że nawet trzymając już drewniane patyczki w ręku, godził się z myślą oszukania towarzyszy, jakkolwiek zdobył się jeszcze na tyle siły, by podłości tej nie spełnić. Peters ciągnął pierwszy; los sprzyjał mu, niema już czego się obawiać! Ale Prym liczy w myśli, że o tyle mniej warunków pozostaje dla niego. Z kolei ciągnie Bernard – i ten ocalony! Dzikość tygrysa budzi się w duszy Pryma. Całe piekło najgorszych uczuć wre w jego piersi. On w tej chwili szatańską nienawiścią pała ku swemu towarzyszowi niedoli. Pięć minut upływa długich jak wieczność, zanim Parker decyduje się wybrać jeden z pozostałych dwóch odłamków drzewa, a Prym z oczami zamkniętemi stoi nieruchomo… i potem jeszcze, nie wiedząc czy los był przeciw niemu – gdy nagle uczuwa silne uściśnienie ręki. To Peters stoi przy nim, z wyrazem twarzy który go zapewnia, że nie jemu grozi śmierć okrutna… Niebawem, silnem pchnięciem noża w plecy Parkera, powala Peters nieszczęśliwego… Następuje straszna uczta, przed grozą której cofa się pióro Pryma, jak również brak mu już słów na wypowiedzenie pogardy i wstrętu, jaki odtąd czuje dla siebie. Tak jest, cały ten dziki, krwawy dramat, zapisany w pamiętnikach pod datą 16 lipca 1827 roku, nie był w najmniejszej rzeczy zmyślony, jakkolwiek długi czas uważałem go tylko za bajkę. Dla czego wszakże metys przypomniał o tem teraz? Dla czego w ogóle ukrywając się tak długo pod nazwiskiem Hunta, dał się nam poznać nie wcześniej, aż po opuszczeniu wyspy Tsalal?… – Niech mię pan zrozumie – rzekł ten pożałowania godny człowiek, na stawiane mu w tej kwestyi pytanie – chcieliście już wtenczas wracać, stanowczo wracać, więc ja myślałem, iż gdy powiem że jestem Petersem, powroźnikiem z Grampiusa, towarzyszem Pryma, usłuchają mnie, i pojadą dalej, i zechcą go odszukać… A jednak panie, było to dla mnie bardzo ważne wyznanie, żem nie Hunt, lecz Peters, ten sam który zabił Parkera… Jam zbrodniarz, panie, ale ten głód… ten straszny głód… który mi żarł wówczas wnętrzności…. – Pojmuję, jak przykrem i bolesnem musi być to wspomnienie i uznaję twój szczery żal, Petersie; gdyby jednak los był ciebie wybrał zamiast Parkera… – Pan tak z dobroci swojej chce mię tłomaczyć, ale rodzina Parkera nie mówiłaby tak pewnie… – A miał on rodzinę? – Miał panie, i dla tego właśnie Prym przezwał go inaczej, bo prawdziwie zwał się on… ale zachowaj pan to w tajemnicy!… – Nie Petersie, po co mi o tem wiedzieć! – rzekłem żywo, lecz równocześnie usłyszałem słowa: – Może mi ulży, gdy panu powiem, że się nazywał Holt… Ned Holt. – To może krewny naszego Marcina Holta! – zawołałem mimowoli. – Rodzony brat jego, chciej mię pan zrozumieć… – Ale Marcin Holt jest przekonanym, że brat jego zginął w falach oceanu wraz z tonącym Grampiusem. – A gdyby teraz wiedział, że ja… W tej chwili gwałtowne wstrząśnienie statku wyrzuciło mię z łóżka, i gdy zaraz potem wybiegłem na pokład, uszów moich doleciały gniewne słowa porucznika: – Tak to gałganie siedzisz przy sterze? Tak pilnujesz swego obowiązku!… I Jem West silną dłonią wstrząsnął za kołnierz Hearna. – Poruczniku… ja sam nie wiem… – próbował się bronić tenże. – Ale ja wiem, niegodziwcze, że dla tej czy innej przyczyny opuściłeś ster, że tem samem naraziłeś żaglowiec na zgubę. Marsz więc na dół do piwnic, gdzie w ciemności możesz rozmyślać nad tem, jakim powinien być dobry marynarz na statku! – Ziemia! – zabrzmiał głos straży z bocianiego gniazda, i wszyscy znaleźliśmy się w mgnieniu oka na przodzie Halbranu, z wzrokiem zatopionym w południową stronę morza.